In various applications, a drive assembly may be utilized to provide rotational power to various components. In tracked vehicles, for example, a final drive assembly may be mounted to a frame of the vehicle in order to provide rotational power, at an output hub of the drive assembly, to drive the tracks of the vehicles and thereby move the vehicles over terrain. Such a drive assembly (and others) may include motors for providing rotational power, and various gears for adjusting the speed of the rotational power for output at the output hub.
Known designs of drive assemblies may utilize significant amounts of material to provide a power-transmitting attachment between a gear set and an output hub. Further, known designs may sometimes require relatively expensive manufacturing techniques in order to form appropriate contours (e.g., gear teeth) on various parts of the drive assemblies. Accordingly, it may be useful to provide a drive assembly with an improved arrangement for transmission of power between a power source, such as a motor, and an output hub.